


Unwind

by yugbamismyspiritanimal



Category: GOT7
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Reader is stressed and Jinyoung helps her “relax”, Smut, honestly this is the dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-19 20:56:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18978211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yugbamismyspiritanimal/pseuds/yugbamismyspiritanimal
Summary: Short Jinyoung drabble. He just inspires me y’all.





	Unwind

**Author's Note:**

> Short Jinyoung drabble. He just inspires me y’all.

You were pissed. Nothing about this day had gone the way you wanted it to. Your boss dumped tons of extra work on you because “you always go above and beyond” when needed. Just once you’d love to not be the one that had to go above and beyond. So when you finally got home, you just wanted to relax. 

 

You had vented to your best friend about it on your lunch break and she’d told you that she hoped that you would be able to relax when you got home. You hoped you could too. 

 

You walked in your shared apartment with Jinyoung and saw candles lit throughout the living room, soft music playing, and two glasses of wine on the coffee table. 

 

Your eyes widened at the sight in front of you as you walked over to the couch. You felt his arms snake around your waist as he placed soft kisses along your neck. You turned in his arms to face him and quickly captured his lips in a kiss. 

 

“Thank you for this. How did you know?”

 

“Your best friend called me. She said you needed some special care tonight.”

 

You knew that you needed to thank her tomorrow. 

 

You captured Jinyoung’s lips in another kiss and his hands quickly began to roam your body as he nipped at your jaw. 

 

“Tonight is all about you baby. I want to take care of you. I want to kiss every part of you. Taste every part of you.”

 

He grabbed your hand and sat you down on the couch before joining you and laying you down. His kisses trailed down your jaw as he worked his hands up under your blouse. He placed kisses up your tummy to your breasts and back down to the waistline of your skirt. 

 

You allow him to slip it down and toss it to the side before doing the same with your panties. He kissed your inner thighs, hot breath ghosting over the place you want him most. He raises up to meet your lust filled gaze before dipping his tongue inside of you. 

 

You arch your back as he begins to eat you like he had been starving himself. Your hands going to his hair keeping him in place. His tongue working you open methodically before his lips captured your bud and sucked. 

 

“Jinyoung, please, don’t stop!”

 

Your breathing became ragged as you arched into his touch again. You knew you were close. And you knew that he knew you were close. 

 

“That’s my beautiful girl. Falling apart underneath me. Do you know what it does to me to know that I’m the only one that gets to see you like this?”

 

You squirm under his touch knowing that you’re about to break. 

 

He pulls back and looks up at you before speaking with that husky voice saved just for you for moments like this. 

 

“Come for me baby. Let me taste you.”

 

You cried out his name as your release washed over you, Jinyoung’s tongue working you through it. When you finally came down from your high, he looked up at you, the proof of his skills still showing as he licked his lips and moved up to kiss you. 

 

“Baby?”

 

You hummed in response. 

 

“I hope you’re ready to relax some more.”

 

You raise up to meet his gaze and see the very obvious bulge in his pants. You whined in response as you pulled him back down on top of you. You weren’t sure what else he had in store for you tonight, but you were ready to find out.


End file.
